1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric power system and, more particularly, to a leakage current interrupter capable of detecting and interrupting a leakage current when current leaks from a power cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
A leakage current interrupter, which is used in an electric power system, functions to prevent an accident from occurring by detecting a leakage current through an appropriate circuit, and interrupting a power line, when current leaks from an electric power system.
A conventional leakage current interrupter includes a transformer connected to an external metal cover of a power cable in order to detect a leakage current, an electric shock and a short circuit, and the transformer generates a voltage corresponding to the leakage current flowing through the external metal cover of the power cable. That is, the conventional leakage current interrupter determines whether the leakage current exists or not through the transformer, and interrupts the leakage current.
However, since the conventional leakage current interrupter should use a separate transformer to detect the leakage current, and perform a leakage current interrupting function therethrough, the manufacturing cost and product size of the leakage current interrupter increase.